Poison and Wine
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: This is just about how Draco and Hermione feel toward each other! I know the summary is vague, but just read on! haha And don't forget to read&review!


The **bold** print is Draco's side and the _slanted_ print is Hermione's. I suggest listening to this song, Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars, when reading this! Enjoy! :D

~0~0~

**You only know what I want you to **

Draco was a Deatheater, plain and simple. He was conflicted about it; he wanted to please his father and finally have _his_ spot in the war, yet he knew what they did was wrong. As much of a prat he was to Harry and everyone else, he didn't have the heart to actually kill anyone and/or make them suffer. He knew it the moment Snape killed Dumbledore, and not him.

Of course, he couldn't tell anyone about his new 'job'. Especially Hermione, the girl he loved. He wanted her to know as little as possible, so he kept his mouth shut on the subject. Luckily, the topic of _The Dark Lord_ didn't come up very often. So he only let her know what he wanted her to. He didn't want to lose her, or worse; have her getting hurt because of it. He loved her too much.

_I know everything you don't want me to _

But Hermione was too clever. She was aware of everything, Draco's position and even him not wanting her to find out. She was surprised he thought she didn't know; she _was_ one of the best friends of Harry Potter after all.

Yet, she never let him know she found out. He was only doing it to protect her, and she understood it. Of course she disagreed with it. But when it came to Voldemort, _nobody_ could say no to him. So she pretended not to know and kept loving Draco, because truth be told her love for him was stronger than anything.

_Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine _

Their relationship was…complicated. True, they loved each other. And they had more good times than bad. But when the bad ones came, they were pretty nasty. After all, they practically hated each other for four years.

They both were too stubborn, feisty and clever to ever admit they were wrong and apologize. So when they argued, it would always be extreme. He would sometimes even call her a mudblood, making his words sound like poison to her. It would hurt her at first; taking her by surprise that he'd even call her that. But she wouldn't let that stop her, and she'd reply with almost as much venom.

Of course, after each fight they'd make up in the end. He would kiss her lovingly and repeatedly say he was sorry for using the 'm' word. He'd say he never meant it and that he loved her, and if he could take it back he would. She would then smile and kiss him back, loving the feel of his lips against hers. His lips were like wine to her; she couldn't get enough and _loved_ the taste.

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

Draco's dreams usually consisted of the war; what was happening in the world right then and how much of it was turning darker each day. His destiny was terrifying to him, and he couldn't stop thinking about all the horrible things he'd seen so far.

He guessed Hermione had the same dreams. He imagined _everyone _did, how could they not? With everything going on around them, it would be hard not to.

But Hermione only occasionally dreamt of the war. Usually her dreams were filled with the happy times she'd spend with Draco, the man she loved. She would smile in her sleep, thinking about him. His smile, his bright blueish silver eyes, his true laugh that she was sure only _she_ had ever heard, his wit and humor, how he said her name. She could literally go on for hours. He thought her dreams were the same as his, but they were far from it.

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back _

But not everything was easy going for them. Especially the night when the end of their sixth year came. Draco had snuck away from the Deatheaters long enough to come back to Hogwarts and say goodbye to Hermione.

He met her on the Astronomy tower. It was hard for both of them to be up there, since Dumbledore had only _just_ died there. But that was the only place each could think of to meet in private.

He came up to her, where she was standing by the railing. He cupped her face in his hands, causing her to look up at him. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, which broke his heart. He kissed her lips, telling her how sorry he was and how much he loved her through it.

She kissed back with just as much, and they stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night just laughing and being together. But they eventually had to let go. He kissed her one last time, both wanting to stay like that forever.

She then walked passed him, their hands outstretching until they were too far to hold on any longer. She walked further with her back turned to him, but she desperately wanted him to hold her again. Although she knew they had to say goodbye sometime. She was becoming more and more resistant, so she better leave then. He waited until she was gone before finally breaking his composure and letting the tears come. She did the same.

**Your hands can heal, your hands can bruise **

Draco knew all too well how Hermione's hands could bruise. Take third year for example, when she punched him because of Buckbeak. He had to admit, he was kind of a jerk to have the creature (almost) beheaded for only a gash in his arm. But he couldn't help being angry, and when he wanted something he'd get it. He wanted the hippogriff to suffer, clearly.

But he also knew how her hands could heal. Usually, after a quarrel with Harry or any other student who got in his way, he'd have bruises and cuts and other injuries to his skin. When they'd get together she would see them and sigh in frustration as she took her wand and healed the injuries for him.

While she would perform the spells, she would huff in annoyance, "Oh Draco, I don't know why you keep dueling people when you _know_ you'll get hurt! It just causes you pain and me the work of having to fix you again!"

He would look at her and chuckle, thinking she was adorable beyond belief. He was aware she didn't _have_ to help him; she was doing it because she loved him. At that he'd pull her close and kiss her, feeling in complete bliss for having her in his arms.

**I don't have a choice but I still choose you**

He didn't have a choice in his destiny; it was chosen for him. And he knew that being with Hermione, he was risking her telling Harry and blowing everything. But he knew she'd never do that, and either way he'd always choose her in a heartbeat.

_**I don't love you but I always will **_

They had a love/hate relationship. Sometimes they'd get so angry at each other; they'd be convinced that they _actually_ hated each other. He would storm off in a different direction than she would, full of frustration and anger.

Their relationship was never accepted by Harry or Ron until after the big battle, so during that time it would be really hard for them. Things would get in the way and they'd fall apart, leaving her in tears and him storming off to be alone.

But at the end of the day, when they'd cool down and forgive each other, they would realize that they loved one another. He couldn't live without her, and vice versa. She was happy to just have him in her life, and vice versa. They felt the same amount of love for each other, and were thankful they at least had someone to lean on. And they would stay that way for the rest of their lives.

**Okay, so I listened to this song and it screamed Dramione to me! Of course this is all fiction, and sadly it didn't actually happen! *tear* haha**

**I just took whatever lines from the song I thought suited the character's 'feelings' and wrote them. Was it awful, or wonderful? PLEASE tell me in a review! But nothing too mean, okay? :)**

**And remember, if you don't review Dumbledore will never get his precious socks! Do you **_**really**_** want that to happen? :P**


End file.
